deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Exodia VS Juggernaut/@comment-97641-20170701132452/@comment-26036704-20170810113757
You know what im gon a respond to this again But not anymore after this as I feel like we will never get fucking anywhere like ever if we keep this argument up Anyway To the responce "Not all the time." Yes but thoes times are A. few and far between And B specifically stated or shown. "When Tristan was turned into a monster and destroyed; he wasn't just a hologram that disappeared; he was literally sent to the underworld. There are plenty of other examples." Again this was shown/stated. Oh also In case you forgot Tristen was turned into a monster via bakoras black magic Which made the game real Like In the Ancient Egyptian times. So You know HE WAS A REAL FLESH AND BLOOD MONSTER NOT A HOLOGRAM. Exodia has never been stated to be a real flesh and blood monster Nor has it been shown his spirit inhabits the card "1; Seeker was a villain, Kaiba's dad was a villain, Gecko was a villain. So yes they did use Exodia. 2; Exodia is hard to summon compared to the god cards. Winning is winning either way." Ok I'll admit I could have phrased this better So I don't blame you for misunderstanding my point. My point is that villains like the people who use THE SEAL OF ORECALCAMALOS (yes that spelling was intended) Used the Egyptian God cards For there Power since it's pretty much stated the Egyptian God cards Have the power of the Egyptian gods in them. Oh also Dude have you seen the cheep bullshit the anime pulls 90% of the time? Seirously there's an infinite attack monster that Was defeated by deus ex machina bullshit if your honestly telling me a person could not find a card or build a draw deck centered around exodia I'm gonna call bullshit. Because graceful charity, jar of greed, and several other Frankly bullshit draw cards were legal and used in the anime a lot And this is ignoring all the other anime Only draw cards. It would be easy to make An exodia deck and draw into it. "Well that would be boring; this is why Superman fights are not One Punch Man fights;" Just pointing out 1 no it would not be boring Because it would be a VILLAIN DOING ALL THIS, and 2. And this is quite frankly off topic But are you incenuating Boros vs Saitama is Boring? "OPM points out how boring it would be to just one shot characters. And fwi; Zorc does defeat everyone else." Yeah but he doesn't one shot and didn't casually beat everything. "No I wasn't." yes you where Or did you forget this "Further proof is Shimon's Exodia was summoned by a 5 pointed star; https://youtu.be/AKqziFfYckA?t=51s while the proper way to summon Exodia at full power is with a 10 pointed star; https://youtu.be/BPMztN1qHyY?t=18" Exodia being Summond by a 10 point star in yugi's duel ONLY HAPPENED IN TH ENGLISH DUB In the Orignal Japanese dub of Kaiba vs Yugi Exodia was summend with A 5 point star Just like Shimon's "Your point? The Egyptian Gods are embodiments of Hora; doesn't make Hora herself weak." my point is If it had even a fraction of Exodia's supposedly Duel winning infinite power you claim it does why doesn't it Also have infinite power. "Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons has traits of invincibility despite the fact that he can be composed of ordinary moral monsters." Trust me as a dude who's played with that monster It's far from invicable. "Incarnate has brighter colors, his chest and fingers have green outlines and his 'beard' is not blue. Either way, the forms are clearly different in their titles, abilities and summoning; Incarnate is tribute summoned while Forbidden is activated from the hand." They looked the same to me. But shrug "If you actually looked at the battle;" I did Dou "you saw that Shimon was quickly weakening from the strain of the duel." It didn't look like that until AFTER Zorc blasted Exodia to pieces "This is why Exodia damaged Zorc initially, only to do no damage to him at the end; Shimon lost that much power." Or Exodia caught Zorc by surprise and then Zorc just stomped it "This isn't Exodia at his full potential" Proof aside from the card version? Or any proof the card version embodies the spirit of the real one? "This is an Exodia who's powers are limited by the powers of a human soul and a magical scepter." Yes it's also the REAL EXODIA And not one that had a random effect given to it by Pegasis. Just like the Egyptian gods Which also had effects given to it by Pegasis. Or are we to assume the ancient Egyptian versions ALSO Had the same effects. "This fact is clearly stated multiple times. There is no reason to cite this nerfed Exodia." It's the only real Exodia with any legitimate feats that doesn't Rely on A no limits fallacy. Or Powerscaling to a Non-canon To the anime Card. Unless we're taking into account Real life cards for reasons. "Exodia can indeed be depicted with limitations but never at his full power as The Forbidden One Only when Exodia is improperly summoned, is in another form or is bound by a spell is he weakened." What's the proof the card version of him IS at full power Where's the proof the card IS ACTUALLY EXODIA there's proof for the Egyptian God cards and dark magician But none for Exodia that I remeber. Oh also You say that Horkthy and Exodia are of simaler power because there duel winners? (despite horkthys card never appearing in the anime) However Exodia's effect can still be negated while its in the hand via mind drain. Ain't nothing really stoping horkthys effect when it hits the field "Hora was summoned properly and was not bound by Atem's soul." I don't remeber that But Shrug